Field of the Invention
A prime source of accidental injury and death is due to the extensive use of automobiles and aircraft by a modern mobile society. In previous years the body of a motor vehicle was constructed for strength and durability. This was considered a safeguard against accidental injury and death. However, current needs for better fuel economy without sacrificing speed have prompted a change in the type and weight of metals used, and have precipitated the use of plastics and fiberglass in the manufacture of automobiles. Consequently, extensive damage is more readily sustained even in low speed collisions by vehicles with the current lightweight unitized bodies. In a crash, doors and windows may jam; fuel tanks may rupture or spill their contents. The highly volatile nature of the fuel creates an explosive situation. Smoldering plastics produce toxic gas. The tragic results all too often are occupants hopelessly trapped within a veritable inferno, subsequently injured by fire and toxic smoke inhalation, or needlessly burned to death. This situation is further aggravated by the requirement of seat belts, infant carrier restraints and air bags which reduce injuries caused by the impact, by restrict chances of escape and survival from fire.
Rarely is the exhaust system of the internal combustion engine hot enough to ignite the fuel. Fuel, though hazardous when spilled, is still manageable if ignition is prevented. The primary cause of fuel ignition originates from the electrical system. And, more particularly, from an electrical circuit in which the positive flow of electrical current is exposed, thereby creating the opportunity for sparking and arcing. The relatively high mobility and ease with which electrons can be caused to move through a variety of materials are important properties of all electrical phenomena. Therefore, a device to control and break this motion during an accident must insure that no contact or even near contact which may complete the circuit can be made even in a partially or totally destroyed condition.
Accidental injury and death are also due to the use of aircraft which, while they share the needs of automobiles for a safe and effective means to interrupt electrical circuitry in the event of a crash, present specific requirements of a circuit breaker, the subject of the present invention.
The scope of this safety device extends to further protect against injury to automotive service personnel and damage to equipment in the electrical system of the vehicle in which the circuit breaker and bypass switch are installed. During general operation and maintenance of the vehicle the bypass switch function addresses several needs a vehicle owner has relating to protection for, and from, the electrical system of the automobile.
More specifically, there are two types of storage batteries available for use in the electrical system of vehicles; the conventional top mount battery having exposed terminal posts and the newer side amount battery having internal terminal connections. A majority of automobiles are equipped with conventional cables fitted with terminal clamps, but for a variety of reasons a side mount battery is installed. Fulfilling the need for a simple method of adapting the side mount battery for use with conventional cables is a feature of this invention and a useful accessory to the automotive electrical system.
It is within the scope of this safety device to prevent ignition of fuel and its fumes by electrical sparking and arcing imparting greater security to the victims of collision or crash utilizing seat belts, infant carrier restraints and air bags in vehicles or aircraft.